


Like Art

by Nightwing132



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, Gigolas - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, a little bit, me trying to find tolkien appropriate words for penis, prompt, the thousand fics gigolas challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing132/pseuds/Nightwing132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas have been together for several weeks and still they have not slept together, Legolas finds out why and decides to ensure Gimli that his thoughts are false.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Art

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Legolas and Gimli have been lovers for weeks, but the elf still hasn't managed to pry his shy dwarf out of all those clothes to see him naked. He vows once and for all to do something about it.
> 
> Gimli's modesty can be for nearly any reason you like-- but I'd prefer it if it isn't because Gimli believes he's ugly.

Like Art

            Legolas’ eyes met the sleeping form of his meleth nin, whom slept with heavy breaths and little movement, much like a strong and unmovable stone that could not be shaken from its place. The dwarf was all robust features and solid angles, that the softer elven prince adored. Dark skin painted onto a firm burly body that laid there next to him in the dark of the night.

               The elf pressed a warm kiss onto Gimli’s sleeping form and pulled away with a sigh, a kiss was as far as the two had reached in the past weeks that they have been lovers. Kisses across the face, down the throat, upon the lips, wet, long, and yearning kisses. Yet no further, the elf had yet to see the dwarf without many layers upon him. A mere month ago Legolas would have scuffed on the idea of him being needy to be wedded, yet he could not help but wish for the dwarf to love him in more than spirit.

            The blonde ran one of his soft hands across his chest and let out a breathy moan. His hands were to smooth, not callused and rough like his dwarf’s were, but he could still seek pleasure in them if he could not find it in Gimli.

            He ran his hand over the rosy pink of his nipples and let out a shutter, he whimpered and held back his small sounds, while the two were out of site from the rest of the fellowship he doubted they were out of hearing.

            Legolas slid a hand under his breaches and could not stop a moan from slipping past his wet lips. He slid his hand across himself and felt his body ache in need and want. Desperation for a touch that he had never felt before on his body, but he knew was not like his own hands.

            Gimli made a noise that displayed awakening from his sleeping form, the dwarf’s eyes blinked open to see the sight of his lover leaning over him to press a kiss to his chapped lips. The auburn haired dwarf made a shocked sound but did protest the elf as he climbed on top of the shorter body and pressed a warm tongue against Gimli’s closed lips. Legolas felt his lover’s lips part under the pressure and he moaned passionately as his muscle slid across the inside of his lover’s wet mouth mapping out a land he already knew by heart.

            Gimli ran a hand through Legolas’ silky hair, that seemed as though it was spun gold. Legolas let out a groan as Gimli pulled him closer and moaned, lust clear in his dark brown eyes and the bulge pressed against Legolas’ stomach.

            Legolas pulled their intertwined lips apart allowing the two to take a breath before the taller slid further down to brush his lips across his lover's covered chest, sliding his hands across his thick figure to pull away the tunic.

            Suddenly Gimli pushed the elf off, causing Legolas’ eyes to go wide and his lips to part in an un-pleasurable gasp.

            “I’m going to go see if the others are awake.” Grumbled the dwarf looking away from his lover, he pushed himself off the forest floor to seek the camp.

            Legolas groaned in frustration and pulled his thin frame from the ground dusting the dirt off of his breaches and grabbing his tunic from his pack. He was beginning to think that despite all his lover’s crude behavior and words that he was in secrecy a prude.

            Legolas walked back to the camp, not far behind from his dwarf. He couldn’t help but feel odd about Gimli not wanting to go further with him. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? While dwarves might only have one love, they can sleep with whomever, they wish, Gimli wouldn’t be tying himself down if he went further, it’s Legolas that would be getting married in the act. He had told Gimli as much and had assured the dwarf that he would like to be wedded by him.

            Legolas stopped in his place as a sudden thought crushed him. Perhaps the dwarf did not want to be wed to the elf. Sure it would only be a wedding for the elven kind, that only held as law by Legolas’ peoples, but perhaps the dwarf did not even want that. Legolas twirled at a braid on his hair with human-like nerves, surely that could not be the truth. Gimli had told the wood elf that he was his one and that dwarves loved their one forever, much like an elf loved their wedded forever,

            Then, maybe it is not that he wished not to be wedded to Legolas, but perhaps he does not wish to be wedded to an elf? Did his love still feel ill of his race? Sure the dwarf had no great love for the elves except the lady of light and the prince of Mirkwood, but would he really not wed Legolas due to race? It was all too much for Legolas to think on at the moment so he continued on his way to the camp.

            As he reached the rest of the fellowship he sighed, they were indeed awake and eating a meal. Gimli, his love, was eating a sausage and chatting vigorously with the hobbits about the joys of salted meat.

            Legolas sat down my Aragorn with a sigh and grabbed a lembas bread to eat, the ranger was eating a mix of grains and nuts and took a glance at the elf. He tied off his bag of food and slipped it in a pack.

            “Are cin eithel, nin mellon?” spoke the ranger with creased brows. Strider could likely sense that something was troubling his friend. He had been raised by the elves and like them, he could often see what was left unsaid.  (Are you alright, my friend)

            “Im worrui” Legolas speaks with a sigh as he twists at a bread in his long hair and takes a bite of his bread. (I worry)

         “-o i echor?” Asked Aragorn with sympathy and a deep sigh, as he glanced towards the hobbits and Gimli. (Of the ring?)

            “Baw, -o mel” Legolas’ eyes wander over towards Gimli, watching the laughing dwarf with a small smile as he entertained the hobbits. (No, of love.)

       “Did ho ceri- roeg?” The heir to Gondor narrowed his eyes and watched the dwarf with a new intensity, the ranger did not think the dwarf would do anything to harm the elf, and he knew Legolas could keep himself safe, but still he felt apprehension. (Has he done wrong?)

           “Ho has ú- done anything,” Legolas replied with a small frown, perhaps he was thinking on this all far too much. (He has not done anything)

           Aragorn tilted his head and made a hand motion for Legolas to continue to speak. The ranger had always been good at listening. Always attentive to other’s needs, he would make a fine king one day.

           “Ho will ú- mestathol nin,” Legolas whispered to his friend with cheeks that had become rosy and hot at his remark. (He will not marry me)

           “Oh,” coughed Aragorn with mild discomfort, the mortals never shied away from the subject of carnal pleasure or marriage before, and Aragorn knew very well that for elves they were one in the same, however, he seemed more embarrassed on behalf of Legolas than anything else. “Well, have you tried talking to him about it?” The question was  whispered lightly.

           “I have not,” Legolas replied with a deep sigh as he pressed his hand to his temple, “I do not know how to approach the subject.”

              “Well, you should try talking about it, don’t be hasty in your actions, Mellon nin,” Aragorn said as he stood.

          The next night, Legolas and Gimli parted from the rest of the fellowship to sleep on their own once more. Legolas figured that now would be the best time to talk to Gimli, yet he could not find the words.

           Legolas pulled his shirt off and laid against the soil, pale blue eyes, stared up to the stars for answers, yet they gave him no reply.

Gimli sat down next to Legolas his red hair flying everywhere in the harsh winds of the night. “You have been silent throughout our travels today, âzyungâl.”

      “I have been thinking, meleth nin,” Legolas said and ran a hand through the dwarves beard.

          “O, what about might I ask,” Gimli said in a tone that spoke of worry, though Legolas knew not.

             Legolas was not subtle, he was the few of his kind who spoke in few riddles, he was certainly loud for an elf and he might as well continue on with that streak and just come out and say it. “I was wondering why you seem to find me undesirable.”

            “Undesirable? Master elf, I will have you know I found you very fair, why your beauty might even rival the Lady of lights’.” Gimli stuttered then grimaced at his own words.

           “Then why do you not wish to wed me?” pleaded the elf pushing himself off of the ground to sit in front of his much shorter lover.

            “I, you, stupid elf, I never said that I did not want to,” Gimli said with vigor and a flushed face, Legolas did not know that dwarves could blush on their dark skin, it was a pretty sight.

“         Yes, but I do not need words to hear what you say, you pull away whenever we move forward from kissing. I do not mind if you wish to wait, I do not mean to pressure you, but you have made no action to tell me you wish to not act until a later time. You behave as if you want me, then you turn me down with no explanation. I will stop trying to if you so wish it, but I only wish to know why you do not want my affections.” Legolas said in a long breath with small tears on the edge of his soft eyes.

         Gimli looked down to the earth for words, however like Legolas’ stars they gave n o answers. Although, perhaps, Legolas deserved an answer from one star. From Gimli…

         "It is not that I do not want, only that I fear you might not want me,” Gimli said softly, softer then Legolas had ever heard a dwarf speak.

       “Of course, I want you, that is why I have tried for the past week to have you wed me. I want, very much. I have never felt many of these sensations but I know that they are very much here and I do want you. Sevil i veleth nîn.” ( You are my love)

        “I’m not fair, though, how could you wish to love one as ugly as I am? You’re an elf, and I’m a dwarf, how can you find me attractive?” choked the shorter lover while looking to the floor.

         “No, you are not fair.” Agreed Legolas. “Elves are fair and you are not.” The elven prince continued as the dwarf made a small noise that a weeping soul would make.

         The elf leaned forward and gripped the red-heads chin and pulled it up to have the dwarves eyes meet his, they were wet with fresh tears. Legolas leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover's wet cheek.

           “You are not fair, but this does not make you unbeautiful,” Legolas said in a smooth voice and placed a kiss on the other cheek. The dwarf’s tears were salt on his lips, gross to the elf but it did not matter.

             “You are sturdy, you are dark and without smooth skin. You are not soft and pale with no hair.” Legolas pressed a kiss to Gimli’s forehead. “You are not graceful, thin, or frail.”

           Legolas pulled the tunic from his dwarf, this time, he found no protest. The blonde ran his hand across the strong chest and felt the curly hair that dusted across his pecs and trail all the way down to the edge of his pants where it could no longer be seen, at least not yet. Legolas ran his mouth across a nipple with his pink tongue flicking out to run across the dark skin. Gimli gasped and held the dwarves head as he made his way across his chest.

            The elf pulled away lust dancing like fireflies in his pale eyes as he stared into deep rich brown ones that no longer had tears in them. “You are not an elf,” Legolas said, “You are stout and thick, you are both smaller and larger than I. You are a dwarf; I want to marry a dwarf.”

           The prince pressed small kisses to his lover's neck through bushes of wild hair. He moaned as he felt a calloused hand run across his back and bit down at the dwarf’s shoulder. “You are perfect in my eyes.” He whispered to Gimli before kissing him open mouthed. His tongue sliding hot across his lover’s wet mouth.

          “Uh, Legolas.” Whispered Gimli as the elf pulled away and ran his tongue down the dwarf’s chest once again. He pulled at his lover’s breaches until they slid off leaving the dwarf bare to the night sky as the stars watched them.

      Gimli took a deep breath as if he were waiting for the elf to pull away. Instead, Legolas met his eyes and spoke to him, “You are like art.”

        Legolas ran his tongue across his loves thighs with a wet moan. He pressed soft kissed across his lover body and Gimli thrust into the air, seeking friction.

     The elf stood and pulled his own pants from his body and smiled at the smaller lover with mischief. He pushed the dwarf into a laying position and straddled his lover's abs. He ground against him and let his bare bottom press against Gimli’s need.

       The dwarf pulled Legolas down for a heated and long kiss where the two fought as tho they were in battle. Legolas whimpered into the dwarf’s mouth and ran a hand across Gimli’s side. He gasped as he felt the red-head grab a hold of his arousal.  Never had he had he felt so in bliss. He moaned as the large hand stroked him into a whimpering mess. Legolas pulled the hand away when it became too much for the elf to bare. He kissed the dwarf again and pulled away so that he could grip his lover's own need and slide his soft hands down the shaft.

      Gimli bucked his hips and moaned as the elf set a slow and evil pace, that was filled with wet gasping and Legolas’ lips pressing against his thighs the dwarf could no longer hold on, he felt himself release and Legolas leaned over to his ear again.

        “You are like art. You are not a painting, you are a sculpture carved out of the most beautiful dark stone, with every detail a beautiful design. You are like art.”

            Legolas grinned and kissed Gimli. “Now help me become your husband.”  


End file.
